Why are we here? and who are you? ashley is a H
by RIO101
Summary: well leon is now MIA in Spain and he has no idea but was soon attacked by a large group of village zombies until he is rescued by antoher


Okay this is my first fan fic ever so please Read and review and I guess since I read all fan fics on this site I should know to add a disclaimer. I don't own resident evil 4 or any of the characters even though that Leon ha so hot for an animated cg dude. Although I do own Lt. Rio Jones as she is my own character that I made up even though I based her body wise on Rio from Burn Up excess although her boobs aren't that big and her hair is black and she is Australian not Japanese.

Okay so Leon is investigating the village and is swarmed by a bunch of crazy weapon wielding maniacs and welcome Rio as she threw her blade in an attempt to kill the villager behind Leon. She succeeded. (Now this is like a pre warm up to the real story which is about why she was there and what her mission is and the findings of Ashley and the great escape.)

CHAPTER 1 An unforgettable meeting

"Who are you?" Leon asked his handgun pointing right at the stranger's chest.

"My name is Lt. Rio Jones Special ops" she said putting her guns away in their belt holsters.

Leon lowered his gun but was still weary and didn't put it away _'she is a cop' he_ thought '_but I have seen her before somewhere but then how do I know she is a cop she could be lying'_

"How do I know that you're not lying?" Leon asked

She flashed her Badge "and to the fact that I have guns and I ops badge on my suit even though that may not mean anything but it does to me I have been sent here from Australia to recover you Leon Kennedy you were reported MIA when the last transmission was over three days ago while you were on a mission to rescue the presidents daughter Ashley, well kind of think about me being your little helper. I am not allowed to return home until Ashley has been returned."

'_Wow I get a little helper but from a female they can't do too much hmmm………'_

"All right I will give you a chance but if you fall behind I will leave you behind"

"Well you don't have to worry about me keeping up its you that has to keep up with me, and before we go I have a few things to give you courtesy of the Australian Embassy. You see while I'm enroute looking for Ashley I am to give you the latest gadgets in communication and sight."

She hands him the case. "In it you will find 2 items. One is contact lenses with thought recognition infer red, x-ray, heat and night mode also we can share sight if you want me to see where you are or if I want you to see what I am seeing it is quite handy. You are to put it in your left eye. The next is a tiny earpiece with a small headset attached it has voice recognition so you can talk to me and I can talk to you and also when my embassy calls me you will be patched through to keep updated on the mission and the happenings of your area courtesy of the high powered Australian Military Satellite"

He puts them on.

"Now there is a small locator on Ashley's shirt collar and with help from this lens you can see a full GPS satellite map of the surrounding area and buildings and pin point exactly where she is that way we won't lose her."

"Okay so then where do we start?"

Rio thinks…………. Suddenly a map appears but not out of the contact lens out of a small projector somewhere on her body a large hologram map appears with several flashing dots.

"Okay so the Pink dot is Ashley those blue lines are buildings and the surrounding area seeing as though we are in a forest obviously trees as well. And those black dots are the villagers now with this glove that I have on I can rotate this map to show the surrounding area as we see it but x-ray andheat modenow there are several villagers here", she points to an unusually large cluster "and also here there are only 2 but they are on the top floor hiding so when you got to this house watch out and just use the x-ray heat mode to find their body heat and find out where they are."

"So are we going to rendezvous anywhere?"

"Yes and I am glad you asked do you see this purple zone? Well that is my safe house I will meet you there at 0900 which is only about half an hour away so you don't have much time now the safe house has a good exit which is a small tunnel in the basement that leads out into a forest shack that shack has been abandoned for years you can tell by the thick dust covering everything now I will meet you at the safe house with Ashley because she is my first priority she was yours but your job now is to make sure that we are kept safe deal?"

"Deal" Leon said

"Oh and before you leave I guess you will want a map piece too. Well here" her hands went down to his belt as she attached a small projector to his belt. He couldn't help but to go red as she looked up at his face she noticed.

'_Hmmm he is blushing how cute now all I have to do is not let him fall in love with the presidents' daughter even though she is of high status she is still a filthy little whore'_

Now that may seem a bit rough but Ashley Graham has done nothing but use her place in American standards to get with as many boys as she can. And even though she is of a high rank it is only because of her father. she has been with several different boys many of whom were princes of a visiting country and the rest were just young good looking securtiy gaurds that she forced her father to hire because she liked how they looked.


End file.
